You Belong to Me
by before.eternity
Summary: Every generation would speak of the priestess and how she said that she would return when the evil she had fought so hard against was reborn. What will they do when she finally comes into their lives.
1. Prologue

In the beginning, the story of the Shinobi had started hundreds of years ago. Back then there were two sides, the demons and the humans and back then we weren't called Shinobi, we were called Demon Slayers. This is where the story begins. It is told that a young woman who was a time traveler had come and joined all forces to fight together as they should have. It is said that she united the demon world and the human world, striving to give both peace but there were so many who despised the young girl. She was thought to be naïve, too kind hearted for the lifestyle that they had been. In this woman's eyes, everyone should be treated equally.

In the time of the Great Holy War, this young woman of only fifteen had stood up against the armies of millions. People said that she was an angel, brought to bring justice to the tainted lands. She carried from her body a single jewel, one that was said to have the four souls of the universe within its marble surface. The stories that were told to the countless millions after the destruction of such an evil force were the favorite bedtime story. It spoke of compassion, honor and loyalty but the one thing that brought this story down, the hero dies or so they thought. The young girl had sacrificed her own life to save the lives of the people around her and for the future. She spoke of bringing peace to the hearts and minds of both humans and demons, that the prejudice and the hard, jagged edges of hatred be wiped clean. The last words were of her love for her comrades and the countless people who she had met on her journey. With a bright flash, the demon who wished to enslave the world was nothing but ash and the young girl was nowhere to be found, they believed that she had died.

The woman's best friends, her comrades had honored her last wishes. She had hoped that the story of their struggles be taught to the generations after their deaths. She wanted the world to have found a moment of peace and happiness. This had started the way of the Shinobi, the way of secrecy, the art of silence and assassination. In the beginning, it hadn't been as such, it had a pure basis. Back then, they had combined the uses of a priestess with the uses of one's spiritual power and that of the demon slayers. Every generation would speak of the priestess and how she said that she would return when the evil she had fought so hard against was reborn. It was said that this woman, her family crest was of the phoenix and she would be marked by the jewel itself as well as crest of the demon lord who had chosen to adopt her.


	2. The Start of Something New

Chapter One: The Start of Something New

A young boy was hanging in front of the great monument. In his hand was a paintbrush, he was a jokester but his reasons were quite different. He did this to get attention, any type of attention he could. See this little boy didn't have any parents, he was an orphan. When people should be looking at him as a hero, they looked down upon him. When he had been an infant, just coming out of the womb of his mother, his father was battling a great demon named Kyuubi no Youko. This demon had gone into rage when his den had been attacked and his siblings slaughtered for their coats. Demon fur was expensive and for good reason, hardly anyone comes out alive after fighting a demon. When he had found the massacre of his family, he went into rage. Of course, he found and killed the one who had murdered his clan, slowly and painfully. It was unfortunate that his bloodlust hadn't been quelled, that his rage hadn't been released. Many people died that night and one child's life was forever changed.

Many people still had nightmares about that night and the friends and family they lost. No one thought about this one child, how he lost his mother to child birth and his father to the demon. They shunned him when they should have been thanking him. In his small body, he housed the great demon and made sure that he would not return to the village. What this child's father failed to think about was the combining of their souls.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!"

"Oh shit. It's Iruka-sensei, I'm in big trouble now."

Looking down, he saw his sensei staring at him with anger in his eyes. Naruto hated when his sensei was mad at him but it was like he couldn't help it. Pulling himself up, he slowly made his way toward his sensei that immediately bonked him on the head and went into lecture mode. As much as Naruto hated being scolded, it had to mean that Iruka-sensei cared about him so he didn't care. Turning to the Hokage, he smiled and waved. The old man just sighed and waited for his once pupil to lose his steam. As Hokage, he knew those around who were powerful and the small child in front of him was just that. Even without the powers of the Kyuubi, he was powerful in his own. Turning, he walked away knowing that Naruto would follow. This is what they did at least once a week and it was something that, in truth, he looked forward to. Naruto was an innocent child at the time of the Kyuubi attack and he had his fate decided for him without his consent. He doubted that the villagers knew that Naruto almost died trying to keep the Kyuubi sealed inside of his body. The Hokage had an idea, a very wicked idea and if anyone knew what was spinning in his mind, they would have fainted or run away in fear. The old man had a very screwed up sense of humor.

"Go to class Naruto. If you ever want to live up to your dream, you will do as I say."

Naruto blinked at the Hokage, he was one of the only ones who treated him with kindness. The Hokage was known as a very isolated man but Naruto knew differently. Nodding, he finished his last bowl of Ramen, his seventh one, and headed back to class. Looking back, he smiled at the old man's back. Of course he would become a Hokage, he was determined to win the respect of the villagers and his peers. He didn't have any friends but that was alright, he had Iruka-sensei and now it seemed he had the Hokage rooting for him. He wouldn't fail now. No way in hell would he fail! With high spirits, he raced back toward class. If only he knew what was going to happen that night, the night of the full moon and the start of his growth in power.

If only, Naruto thought. He wished his was brave like his sensei. Listening in, he heard about what had happened and why the other villagers hated him. Crying silently, he wished things were different. He listened to his sensei's pained cries and decided that he wasn't going to be weak. He was in control of himself and if the people needed to see that he wasn't the demon Kyuubi and that he was just Naruto then so be it. Listening, he couldn't help but cry at the words coming from his sensei, the man who lost his parents because of the Kyuubi, the demon inside of his body.

"Maybe I do hate the fox, but not Naruto, not the boy. For him, I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student." Iruka exclaimed

"He works with all his might. But sometimes, even so, he's awkward, clumsy, a screw up, people have mocked him and shunned him and it's given him empathy. He knows what it is to be in pain. That boy is no longer your demon fox! He is a citizen of Konohagakure village. Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Quickly opening the scroll he had taken, he read through parts of it. Nodding his head and whispering to himself, trying to get some confidence, he rushed forward. If he were to die now, at least he would die saving his sensei from such a horrible and dishonorable death.

"Awww! That is so sweet. Just hearing you say so makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!" Mizuki cried out.

Sighing, he looked at his old friend.

"Well Iruka. I had planned to save you for last, but sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan so…SAY GOODBYE!"

As he was letting go of his weapon, Naruto came rushing out of the bushes and kicked Mizuki in the face. Naruto had to admit to himself that it felt great to do that, especially to a teacher. Holding the scroll upward, he took a step forward and placed his hand upon it.

"Keep away from Master Iruka or I'LL KILL YOU!"

Iruka couldn't believe the strength Naruto had in his ninjutsu. Chuckling, he watched as Naruto poked Mizuki in the cheek, hearing the pained groans coming from the defeated ninja. Naruto looked at him with a face that had guilt written on it and he shook his head. There was no way that he would allow Naruto to feel bad about this. From the show of strength and bravery, he believed that Naruto was ready for the academy. Sighing, he looked down at his now empty wallet and a very happy Naruto and sighed. It was worth it, to see this kid smile. If only those two knew of a shadow watching Naruto's every move.

"This boy just may be worth the headache."

She watched as all of the students walk into the room. She was just there because that stupid old man had given her, her stupid mission and now, she was back at school. She was an ANBU for crying out loud. This was stupid, maybe it wasn't worth the headache. Looking around, she saw that she was younger than everyone else, which she thought was odd. She was ten and an ANBU captain, becoming an ANBU almost four years ago. She had gone through some serious training and not only that; she was the prodigy of the House of the Phoenix and the last remaining member. Sighing, she looked out the window; she wished she could be free, whatever that meant. Turning around, she saw a bunch of girls making fools out of themselves. Her charge was standing on the desk and glaring at the last member of the Uchiha clan. Walking forward, she put her hand in between their faces when that kid bumped into her charge. She didn't think he wanted to kiss the Uchiha boy, not that it wouldn't have been funny to see. Looking forward, she saw the teacher and sighed, she was really starting to hate this mission.

Naruto and the Uchiha member stared at the young girl who had saved them from kissing each other. Both of them thought her hands were very soft when their lips met her skin. Sasuke Uchiha actually blushed when he looked up and saw her. She wasn't looking at him, rather looking at the teacher and when she frowned, the thought that the only expression she should be making were smiles, which would compliment her innocent eyes. Well, he didn't know what to think.

"Hey thanks." Naruto said. "I'm Naruto, who are you?"

This girl turned and looked at him and Sasuke, both were surprised at the bright blue eyes that were looking at them. She had a tattoo on her forehead of a crescent moon and both could see it glow, which they thought was odd. From their view of her, she was a petite young woman. She didn't look as old as they were, they questioned her age to themselves and she felt strong, very strong.

"Hello Naruto, I am Kagome."

Swaying at the sound of her voice, Naruto jumped up and began to talk to her about all of his likes and dislikes. She just smiled softly and nodded to what he had to say. Thinking to herself, she remembered what the Hokage had told her about him. The cruelty he had endured at the hands of those who should have thanked him. Kagome scoffed from within her mind. She saw the innocence that radiated off the boy but knew that even with that innocence; he was more than anyone else in the room. The only one who had caught her eye was the Uchiha heir. To be betrayed so deeply and still have the strength to push forward was amazing even if the only reason was vengeance. She would have to keep a close eye on that one. She sat down between Naruto and another person named Sakura. She paid no attention to the glaring girl; she didn't have time to deal with crap like that.

"Alright, the teams had been picked out by your rank, skills and the ability to grasp each lesson."

Kagome tuned the sensei out. She already knew who she would be with and was surprised and also a bit wary about it as well. The only thing that truly looked good was that Kakashi was going to be the leader of this group and he was sworn to secrecy. Kakashi was the only other person, other than the Hokage, who knew of her origins and the legacy that went with seals. She knew that the Hokage was setting the pieces up and the only thing that was going through her mind was what her new teammates would think if they knew the truth. The truth that, she was not just a simple ninja, that she was the woman of legends that was still housing the forsaken jewel, The Shikon no Tama. What if they knew she was a ten year old ANBU captain and she had the skills of several Hokage put as one? What if they found out that she was a priestess who could sense demons and could purify the evil in someone's soul, she thought that they might not feel comfortable around her after that so she wouldn't say anything.

"WHY IS SHE IN MY GROUP! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ONLY A THREE MEMBER TEAM!"

"Please stop screaming. The answer is quite simple, Uchiha-san has the highest score within the boys, Uzumaki-san has the lowest."

"What does that have to do with you being on my team?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura, it is not YOUR team." Iruka said.

He was not happy with the show of blatant disrespect the girl had against someone like Kagome. He saw Kagome give a small smile at him and a wink, relaxing he answered.

"You are the weakest within the group of girls. Kagome is the strongest. Hokage-sama wanted Sasuke and Kagome to be together. You are lucky to be on a team of which half as powerful."

Sakura's jaw just dropped. She was the weakest out of the girls, which did not look good for her because Sasuke had heard. She knew that he would never go for a person who was weak. She looked toward Sasuke but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the other girl, Kagome. Turning toward Kagome, she wasn't even looking at them, she was talking to Naruto. Well, she wasn't talking as much as just listening to Naruto talk and makes a fool out of himself.

"I suggest you all get something to eat." Kagome said as she walked away.

"We're supposed to meet our sensei and you're walking away?" Sakura shouted.

Rubbing her temples to try and get rid of the headache that girl was causing she looked at them.

"You will find that the man attended as our sensei, he is always late."

"Really? How do you know that Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's lazy." Kagome whispered.

Naruto immediately startled to scramble up, he felt as though he should always be by her side. The restlessness he felt inside of him at all times, it left whenever he was near her. He grabbed onto the back of her shirt, staring down at the floor when she turned to look at him. All he really wanted was a friend, someone who wouldn't look at him with disgust. Feeling a hand on his chin, he looked at her. What he saw wasn't disgust, what he didn't see was hatred or anger. He gasped in surprise when her arms went around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"You will not fear me Naruto. I am not going to harm you; you will never fear anyone's anger without them feeling mine." Kagome whispered in his ear. "You are mine."

Naruto was shocked at her statement. Staring at her, he smiled. It was nice to hear that someone cared about you, that you weren't alone. He followed her as she walked into the ramen shop, he was happy when they had put several bowls of ramen in front of him. Looking over at Kagome, he saw that she was eating her one little bowl and reading a book.

"How come you're being so nice to me?" Naruto asked. "How come I've never seen you around here before?"

Putting her book down, she looked at Naruto.

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you? You are just another person, someone who feels pain and happiness. You haven't seen me around because I'm hardly in the village."

She was telling the truth. The reason he had never seen her around was because she was always out on missions. The last mission had been a failure though, at least to herself. It was to protect the family against one who was threatening them. It turned out to be a small child, one who had suffered at the hands of this family. When she had uncovered the dirty secret, that this family took orphans in and sold them to be experimented on, she had turned her own weapons against them. She didn't harm them but she made it very clear of her actions and that her threats were not just empty words. In the end, the family had attacked the orphanage; she rescued all but the one child who had scared the crap out of them. She had been too late and he died in her arms.

"Kagome-sama, you have a letter from the Hokage. He says it's urgent" An ANBU warrior said with a bow.

Naruto looked at her with confusion. He hadn't even notice that this guy had come, he had jumped but Kagome, and she just nodded and took the letter. How is it that this person had so much respect from the ANBU, they didn't care about anyone really, other than their friends and family. He watched Kagome as she opened this letter and the expressions on her face. He didn't know she could look so scary, in fact, he was actually afraid of sitting next to her as her chakra level began to rise but as soon as they rose, they fell.

"Naruto, could you please hurry and eat your food?" Kagome asked.

He nodded and ate four more bowls before Kagome and himself walked back toward the classroom. They made it seven minutes before their sensei got there and just in time for him to pull off a prank. He kept his head down as Kagome stared at him, something akin to amusement but also in disappointment as well. It wasn't until he noticed that she wasn't looking at him so he turned around. His sensei had a hair full of chalk dust and he looked so bored right then.

"My first impression of you all… is that I hate you." Kakashi said.

It was the first time that all of them had heard Kagome laugh, with the exception of Kakashi. He couldn't stop the smile that snuck upon his face. It was so sweet to hear it.

"Seems like you're getting slow in your old age." Kagome teased.

Immediately, Kakashi became annoyed. She always teased him about being old, funny.

"I am not old Kagome-chan." Kakashi replied.

"Uh huh sure you aren't. Anyway, I have to go." Kagome said.

He nodded and watched as she came to give him his hug. She never walked away from him without giving him a hug or some type of affection. She did live with him, something that would be changed now that she had a different mission now. They usually went out together on missions; they were each other's back-up. She only trusted him; he had heard her say to the Hokage. That one statement made him feel so much better and yet, it caused him great distress as well. The last time he had someone trust him like that, they all died. She refused to go on missions unless he would go along with her. Lately, he found out it was because she didn't think he should live with such a clouded heart. It wasn't for her; it had all been done for him.

"Where do you think you're going? Too good to be with the rest of us?" Sakura asked.

Kagome would have corrected her but Naruto beat her to it. Thank goodness. She just continued to walk to her destination.

"Stop picking on Kagome!" Naruto screamed at Sakura. "You don't know anything about her!"

Away from all the drama that was going on, Kagome went to speak to the Hokage. She didn't know what he needed but for whatever reason, he demanded that she go. Looking back, she hoped that nothing would happen to her charge. Sighing, she ran toward the Hokage. The sooner she finds out what he needed, the faster she could get back to doing her job. She didn't think that she would be able to do something like this. She hadn't been on a team before, ever. She had been trained privately without others to help her or hold her back. She only had a partner, Kakashi, which is why he was to be their sensei. She refused to work with anyone else; she just didn't trust anyone but Kakashi. Even though he was a major pervert, she trusted him above everyone else, even if they had to sleep next to each other.

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked softly.

He looked up and away from his artwork. He sighed; he still couldn't pick up her chakra signature. Turning, he saw a young girl who had grown up too quickly and had too much blood on her innocent hands but as a Hokage, he saw a great warrior, one of his best if not the best.

"You need to be on guard. Orochimaru has been spotted gathering young ninja and we believe he has young Sasuke and young Naruto in his sights."

Kagome didn't show it but she stiffened in anger and shock. This mission was definitely turning into something that she was sure to cause her many nights of unrest.

"I shall keep this in mind." Kagome answered. "I do not wish to leave my home with Kakashi but understand my mission."

The Hokage stared at Kagome with sad eyes. She loved Kakashi more than life itself. They had grown together and learned to depend on each other. Together, they were invincible but apart, they were useless. He understood that very well and knew that no matter what, they would always be together.

"I would never ask you to leave Kakashi. I have merely moved your apartment closer to Naruto's. You both will be able to complete your mission while still being partners."

Kagome nearly sighed in relief as she turned and made her way back to Kakashi. She knew that he would have scared the crap out of the other three. Jumping quickly, she jumped through the window of their soon to be old apartment. This was where she had made a name for herself, learning all she could and fulfilling her first duty. Finding the first soul of the Shikon no Tama and it wasn't too difficult. The Jewel nearly squeezed the life out of her poor heart when she tried to walk away from him. Taking off her gloves and shoes, she made her way to the best part of their apartment. The kitchen. It was her haven of solitude, the area where she was able to complete her heavy thinking. Not noticing what was going on around her, she jumped as strong arms wrapped around her stomach and shoulders.

"Kakashi-kun?" She whispered.

"You're distracted, you've made enough food to feed half of Konoha again Kagome-chan."

She blinked and looked around the kitchen.

"Oops?" She whispered.

"We need to pack our things; I was informed of where our new quarters will be." Kakashi said.

She growled and tried to kick him in the shins. She kept no secrets between the two of them, Kakashi knew of his role in Kagome's life and it didn't bother him. He didn't mind being tied to this young girl, she would soon turn into a woman and then, well, he would go on from there. Hugging her tightly against his body, he sighed. For someone who was so young and someone who was so innocent, she was extremely powerful. He remembered the first time they went on a mission together. She had taken a critical hit for him, protecting him against their enemies. The thought that she would die flashed through his head that night but she proved him wrong. She just pulled the kunai out of her neck and flung it back, hitting the ninja between the eyes while cursing his now dead form to hell. He couldn't move, watching as she blurred from his vision and all those around them were killed. She spared no one and when he spoke to her about it, her answer was simple and it struck him deep. It was because they wanted to bring him harm, so she made sure that he was safe. She told him that he would never have to worry about someone harming him for she would simply kill them, that he was hers.

"I don't want to leave this place." Kagome whispered.

Kakashi knew what she was speaking about. This apartment, it grew up with their relationships. It didn't matter their age difference really, they weren't romantically involved in any way but Kakashi had plans for it to go in that direction in a couple of years. He watched as she stretched, liking that he was getting a glimpse of her skin. It wasn't until her shirt fell upon his head that he snapped out of it. He got to see her naked back before the bathroom door closed. Sighing and closing his eyes, he willed his body to calm down. He loved and hated when she did this, it was pure torture, especially knowing what she truly looked like. Sliding down the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. She was only ten to his twenty two years of age, very bad.

"Kakashi-kun?" Kagome whispered.

Opening his eyes, he saw in front of him a picture that would forever be etched in his mind. Kagome in one of his clothing, kneeling in front of him with her hands on his chest. He knew that she was a seventeen year old woman stuck in a ten year olds body. He knew that she still felt the way she did as a woman of seventeen.

"I don't want things to change. I want things to stay the same, just you and I." She whispered.

"But the jewel."

She stood up quickly and he watched as her body changed right in front of him. She had gone back to her original age, body changing and all. She looked upset, betrayed.

"This jewel has taken everything from me Kakashi-kun. Do you understand that? I was ripped from my family, my friends because it had a mission to complete and I was dragged along with it because I am its protector." She said.

He pulled her close to him, his mask down as his lips whispered against hers. She was beautiful and wearing his clothing, it threw him over the edge. His hands gripped her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You changed, you're not ten anymore."

She looked embarrassed.

"I wanted to be with you and I threatened the jewel that if it didn't give me just one night, I would not be responsible for the countless blood baths it would encounter."

Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Kagome-chan, you are scary when you want to be."

She smiled at him.

"Then kiss me you idiot."

Kakashi was not one to deny his precious jewel anything. Holding her gently, he kissed her lips. She was so soft, so warm. He would not take her virginity, he may be the first of the souls she had found but he was not the one who would anchor her to their world. Sighing, he willed his body to calm down and just held Kagome through the night. He thought about his conversation with the other demons in the jewel as well as Midoriko. According to the ancient priestess, Kagome was her reincarnation and the demons, well he was a reincarnation of one, the demon of the North. The other two, well that would be the other boys on the team, which demons they represented he didn't know yet. Sighing, he tried to rest. His head was hurting and tomorrow, they had their test. This was not going to be pretty, especially with Kagome being in the mood she was in.

Everyone met at the training grounds Kakashi had told them about, it wasn't so much as the actual training grounds as it was a very beautiful field. There they saw Kagome; she was bent down in front of a large stone, praying. Naruto came up next to her, sat down beside her quietly and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing. He didn't make faces at Sakura or at Sasuke. He didn't bother Kagome, just sat there patiently. Getting tired of being ignored and left out, Sasuke went on the other side of Kagome and sat down, looking at the stone and the names on its face. There was one name, Uchiha Obito.

"Are you done now Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked.

She nodded toward him and got up off her knees. Walking toward the tree line, she leaned against one of the tree's trunk and fell asleep. Naruto had followed like a little puppy, laying his head in her lap. Sasuke and Sakura watched on, Sasuke with jealousy before Naruto called him over to them. He didn't know what he wanted.

"If you're really quiet and you don't bother Kagome-chan, you can lean against her shoulder. She won't mind." Naruto said before falling asleep.

Sasuke looked at Kagome, he didn't know if he should bother her at all. She looked so peaceful. Getting closer, he sat down next to her and rested his head against the tree. Since their teacher was so late, he figured to get a small nap. An hour into his nap, he was startled awake. Kagome had shifted and her head was now lying on his chest and falling down toward his lap. He saw the position of her body and knew that it would not be comfortable so he rearranged them, holding her against his chest instead with Naruto in her lap. This made for a very interesting picture. The three of them, sleeping against one another as though it was the most natural thing to do, which to them, it was. Sakura watched with envy as Sasuke willingly touched this woman. Sakura had never once seen her within the village, she didn't know anything about her.

"Well, isn't this a surprising sight."

Sakura screamed when Kakashi had popped up next to her. Her scream woke the others and they stared blankly at her, embarrassing her.

"This is your test." Kakashi said as he pulled out a timer and held up two bells.

"To pass you must retrieve this bell, if you fail to do so in the allotted time, you fail."

Kagome watched the three as they made their way toward Kakashi.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Kagome here does not need to as she is not a genin."

"Not genin? Then what is she?" Naruto asked.

Kagome walked toward them with soft and light footsteps. She stopped next to Kakashi and faced her teammates.

"Do not worry about that; just know that I am on your team."

"We know nothing about you and now, we don't even know what your rank is." Sakura hissed.

"About me huh? Well, you already know my name. I rather not say anything personal about myself toward you and what I wish to do with my life is just my business."

'That was worse than Kakashi.' They all thought.

'Should have known that she would mess with them, at least she hasn't lost that spark about her.' Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Can we start this test?" Naruto asked.

He nodded and immediately, they all scattered. Watching Kagome, he nodded when she too disappeared from sight. She would assess their ability to grow, the power within each and every one of them. Kakashi would test the power itself and if they would be able to accomplish the life that would soon chase after them. He sighed; he wanted to fail them already. No one was working together and not only that, they were a lot weaker than he thought they would be. Turning toward Kagome, he saw her staring at the group from her location. She was standing on the tips of a very ancient tree using just her chakra. She looked like she wanted to pull her hair out at their performance. He nodded toward her, making his students look toward her.

"How the hell?" Naruto started to say.

"I knew you were a freak!" Sakura screamed.

Kagome turned toward the pink haired teammate.

"It is common knowledge of all ninja to be able to climb the trees without using their hands. If you find this technique abnormal than perhaps you should quit now and save your teammates and yourself the embarrassment." Kagome said quietly.

When Sakura blinked, Kagome had gotten in front of her. Pulling her fist back, she punched Sakura in the face when she finally noticed her. They watched with wide eyes as Sakura went flying back, hitting her back against a large tree.

"If you ever insult Kakashi-kun again, I will kill you." She said softly. 

With nothing more to say to the weak female, she walked back toward Kakashi, standing on his left. There was nothing more she wanted to do right now except to kick her ass. Rolling her shoulders, Kagome tried to calm herself down. If there was anything that she hated, it was when others insulted or degraded others and that is exactly what Sakura was doing. She was degrading Naruto and Kakashi because they were very much different than she was. She wondered if Sakura even knew that she was also degrading Sasuke, who wanted to be strong enough to defeat his brother and step out of Itachi's shadow. She wondered and then decided not to care, if Sakura wanted to alienate herself from her team then that was her own choice. She would not hinder nor help this woman.

"Do you have to be so violent?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you have to ask such stupid questions?" Kagome countered.

Naruto and Sasuke looked between their teacher and mysterious teammate. They were arguing, getting more and more riled up, well not Kagome but their teacher sure was. The two had disappeared from their view but both the boys knew that they weren't far from their location. In fact, it was as though they could see them, hear their voices and feel them against the wind. It was quite strange but not something that was unwanted, especially by Naruto. He liked the fact that this woman was so kind to him and didn't care if he had the spirit of the nine tailed fox within his abdomen. She knew that he was the kitsune's jailor.


End file.
